You Taste Good With Milk
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Stuck in a small, confined area with Train seems to be a bad idea at first. But maybe, just maybe, Rinslet is reconsidering her thoughts.


**You Taste Good With Milk**

Rinslet Walker wanted to do something completely and utterly violent.

Or maybe she just wanted to slam Train Heartnet's face into a door.

With a goofy grin and a carton of milk, he seemed at ease in his corner of the tiny room they had been locked in. His gun was laying naturally on the concrete flooring beside him, and the carton of milk was being sipped carefully.

Rinslet was not happy about the whole situation.

It had started not hours before, when she had requested the service of Train and his party to snatch up a rare necklace and put away an underground con-artist. They had agreed - mostly after hearing the price of the reward - and the mission had taken place not an hour later.

However, the group of four had separated. Sven and Eve - the other members of Train's party - had stayed back to take care of the security. Rinslet and Train had gone on for the leader and the rare necklace.

To sum everything up in one simple sentence. . . Train and Rinslet reached the "boss" and found an open safe which they rather stupidly entered and were rather dumbly locked up in the process. Two hours and twenty-three minutes later, and the two still hadn't been let out.

It was not going well.

Train glanced up after a particularly long sip of milk, "Hey, Rins. Want some?"

She hoped her glare was enough to give him an answer. She still hadn't figured out where he had kept the carton of milk, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

Train's face suddenly grew serious, which surprised Rins. She watched him in awe as he seemed to think something over. Then he set down the carton and picked up his gun.

"Maybe I can shoot us out!" He suggested happily, holding up the weapon.

She was up and yanking it from his hands in mere seconds, "No, idiot! It'll ricochet! I don't want to dodge bouncing bullets!"

When the gun had been successfully taken and placed away from its owner, both sat back down in their designated corners. Train sipped at his milk once more.

"Are we really going to sit here and wait?" Rins asked after some time had passed.

"Well, I suggested shooting at the door, but. . ." Train trailed off, shrugging. He stared down at the milk carton.

"Where was that?" Rins finally found herself asking, her curiosity too much to handle.

"Where was what?" Train responded.

"The milk."

He glanced down at it curiously, contemplated his decision, and looked back up at her, "Dunno."

Rins felt another surge of anger. He was so. . . _frustrating_. She couldn't possibly understand how Sven put up with such a carefree person. Not to mention she could hardly believe this carefree person was _supposed _to be the Black Cat.

It just didn't add up.

A load slurp came from Train's direction. Rins' eyebrow twitched in anger. Furiously, she crawled over and snatched at the carton, tugging it away from him angrily.

Train pulled back with just as much power, "You said you didn't want any!" He cried, keeping a strong hold on the carton.

"No more!" Rins hollered in return.

The tug-of-war continued for some time before Train's grip slackened only slightly. Neither saw it coming, and before Rins could dodge it, the milk carton slammed into her, sending milk bursting from the open lid.

It landed all over her.

"Train!!" Rins yelped, wiping milk from her eyes. She knew almost instantly that her outfit was ruined.

Once she was able to finally see again, Rins inspected the damage. The worst of it was the expensive jacket. Clenching her fist, Rins turned her angry gaze on Train. She stopped dead in her tracks.

The look on his face was. . . Different.

His eyebrows were raised only slightly, and his cat-like golden eyes peered at her with interest. Rins wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt very nervous. She backed as far as she could against the wall, all the while watching Train carefully.

He seemed to be inching closer to her.

"Train. . ." Rins began, her voice low. "What are you doing?"

He was nearly leaning over her, now. His eyes hadn't changed and his expression was blank. Rins wasn't quite sure what to do. She felt paralyzed.

Train's nose was just about touching hers. She swallowed, finally reaching a hand up to push him away. He caught it, however, and before she could react, his lips were upon hers.

It was so sudden and unexpected, Rins simply sat in shock, her eyes wide as his soft lips pressed against her mouth. As if that wasn't enough, he even went so far as to part her lips and prod his tongue through.

She hated to admit it, but the feeling was enjoyable.

And then, just as soon as it started, the lip-lock ended. Train pulled away and sat back, looking thoughtful.

Rins sat with her mouth gapped open.

"Tasty," she heard Train mutter.

She wasn't sure what to think.

"Hey, Rins!" Train grinned in her direction, "You taste good with milk!"

She swore her face grew red out of anger, not embarrassment. The thought that crossed her mind next included the idea that he had only kissed her for the milk. But it was erased instantly. Nobody could resist her. Not even the Black Cat. If the milk happened to boost the effect, oh well. She could deal.

Train was a pretty good kisser, after all.

It was quite a long while later when the door opened, revealing Sven and Eve.

It was a few minutes after that when Sven announced that the boss had gotten away.

It was just moments after Sven's announcement that Train blurted something unexpected. . .

"Oh, the boss was never around."

Rins turned on him instantly, demanding, "_What_?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I shut the door on the way in."


End file.
